The Mysterious Darkness
by Verrision
Summary: The story of a mysterious boy who has no trust for others. As soon as he joined the Omega Organization, his whole life changed with he blink of an eye. He starts to notice other people that he can actually trust..like a doll.
1. Chapter 1: Remember

**Chapter 1**

**Remember**

**Hey guys! My name is Verission…This is my first fanfic so sorry if it's a little short or confusing ^.^.**

**Anyways hope you enjoy the story and let me know if I shall continue this, because I'm not sure! So Read and Review!**

Rudias was a young boy training to be a full-fledged Necromancer. His mother taught him the ways of the darkness, and how to accept it. Unfortunately for her, he never did. He used to love the light and everything inside of it, making friends with everyone, never had a care in the world.

"Rudias, embrace the darkness…make it your Soul. His mother huffed as he watched young Rudias dipping skulls into a big round cauldron full of a strange green liquid he wasn't so sure about. His mother smiled weakly as she watched her son chant the three traditional words, "Light, Darkness, and Heart" Rudias softly chanted, gradually getting louder and louder. He never knew that it would mean so much to him the future.

His town was hidden underneath Radiant Garden. The artificial sun grew hotter as its rays hit the village of Membu, the dark town that Necromancers and Witches survive and thrive. Rudias's favorite hangout is the area behind the town hall and through the woods until he gets to the old abandoned lake house with fallen trees and beautiful flowers blossoming. Inside the house was always a strange little doll that he called Ebony, a blue monster with one black button eye and one ear. He cared for it dearly and he wouldn't let anything happen to it. It was like a real person, trapped inside a dolls body. Maybe it was….

The Others Know.


	2. Chapter 2: Forgotten

**Chapter 2**

**Forgotten**

**Hey guys! Verission here again, I made this chapter a little longer than the last since I knew it was short and stuff...Yeah... I finally placed Axel in the mix...Uh…Yeah! Hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know if I should continue it and what I should improve! Read and Review thanks! **

_**7 years later**_

She died quickly. Her blood resting on the humming black floor of "_The Shadow_ _Mansion_"

Rudias stood above his mother's lifeless body, speechless and angry. He stared into his mother's skull; her eyeless sockets stared back at him. Who could have done this?

Rudias couldn't trust anyone anymore. He knew Membu housed evil spirits and psychos, and to think one of them killed his own mother was devastating. He couldn't live there anymore, nor could he trust anyone.

He picked up the skull of his mother and decided to avenge his mother's death. He scurried over the dark room to the cauldron, dipping slowly the skull that he was going to wear for the rest of his life.

"Something to fight for, that's exactly what we need!" Axel exclaimed loudly.

"Um...are you sure? It sounds a little depressing, a little tiring, actually... I think I might go to sleep after this." Said a young man with orange hair.

"Sure I'm sure! If we get someone like that, we're sure to get an advantage! I mean look, if you lost your mother, you would fight for her! Got it memorized?"

"All right then…I'll see you later." The young man yawned.

Rudias whispered to himself, "Light, Darkness, Heart" before covering his face with the thin hard skull that was beautifully carved to fit perfectly on his emotionless face. His dark purple jacket flowed silently as he packed for his journeys ahead. He had always wanted to explore the outside world, but could not as he would worry too much about his mother being hurt or sick... None of that matterered anymore.

The young man was certain he had packed everything. But was he forgetting something? No, he couldn't be, because he checked the Mansion multiple times before he was sure he hasn't forgotten anything. But he still felt strange, like he had missed something important.

Rudias strode quickly throughout Membu where he saw houses brimming with chaos and darkness. He could not wait to get out of there.

"Why, hello there…Rudias? Axel grinned as he stood outside the exit from Membu, A giant gateway brimmed with golden markings about the history of Membu and how it came to be, but Rudias knew none of this was true.

"Who…..are you?" Rudias muttered under his mask, not wanting to look at the strangers face.

"Who am I? I can tell you later. But I can tell you now: I need your help, and you need mine…Other.


End file.
